


Whispers in the Dark

by littleghostkitten



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (Mention) Disciple, (Mention) Meulin Leijon, F/F, F/M, M/M, Meulin Leijon/Kurloz Makara (Mention) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleghostkitten/pseuds/littleghostkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta has been dead for over 3 years, and a new family has moved in! Vantas huh? Well she's about to show them a living nightmare, one that'll make 'em regret ever coming here. Unless, one can change this cold mountain lion back to a mewling kitten...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh how one could wish...

Plop plop plop

Plop splash plop

Splash swoosh plop

 

The rain poured down onto the people below as they mourned the once life filled girl. She was now no more though it seemed, making the others weep with sorrow. A picture rested on the coffin. The picture of what once was a smiling, happy go lucky girl. Now there was nothing left of her since the accident. The funeral only took about ten minutes due to the sudden change in weather. A young boy held the flowers tighter in his hands, his long, black, soaking hair dripped in front of his face. 

"Why...?" He asked his brother who had rested the hand on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't know, Equius. Accidents happen." The older one shrugged, looking to the sobbing sister. She was close to screaming at this point, wanting to look like she herself wanted to go. "I must go comfort Meulin, we'll leave in a few moments."  
"Alright..." Equius nodded as he headed to the coffin. He picked up the picture of his cousin, holding it close to his heart. Who would have known she would be the one to go. She was always cheerful, bright, always had a smile and love to give. He looked down to the girl and held back sobs.

"Nepeta...please stay safe." He spoke to the photo and rested the flowers and photo down. His older brother, Horrus, was now holding the sister. Equius turned to see Meulin looking to nothing, eyes dilated. They looked like they had lost all hope. Her hands finally dropped down to her sides, hair dripping past her face as she looked to the nothing in front of her.

"Horrus..."

"Yes Meulin?" He made her look at him, worried for his cousin as she looked to the ground.

"I wanna go home..." She looked up, face pale. She looked sicker than a dog. He nodded, calling Equius over as they looked to find her mother. After the small talk, everyone seemed to part ways. Meulin curled up in the car seat, staring out the window as they all began to head home. Her mother frowned and glanced to her. Meulin didn't look back, she didn't want to. They drove off and away from the sight, the picture that once remained on the coffin now fallen on the ground. Glass shattered as the picture of a girl, no older than thirteen, was now smiling at the dark clouds above as the storm began to rage on.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She knew life and death would come, but little about the form she was in now. She wasn't able to speak to people and they couldn't hear her. The only forms of communication were through moving items around and trying to form words. Unfortunately it was taken in a wrong form, a threat it almost seemed. Her family had left her behind with only memories that they lived here. She watched them drive away to nowhere, wondering when they would come back. After sometime, she them realized the meaning. They weren't going to be coming back anytime soon...

Three years had past and she still sat in the window, waiting for their return. There was nothing wrong with hoping for a family being reunited (even though it was pretty damn obvious they had left for good) was there? A sign had been placed in front of the house over the past few months, it was up for sale now. Luckily she had finally gotten used to her new body, able to lift things and mess around with the electricity and electronics around her. It was becoming lonesome in the household though, she hadn't talked to anyone in a while. The most entertainment there even was, was the smaller animals outside. There were other sources as well, but they passed away with time. 

Kids had came to her house, chanting out the words, "Come out little kitten!" and "Nepeta we know you're here!" It was burning to her. She had made the children that had come to mock and tease her disappear by scaring them. She would do the same to the so called 'ghost hunters' and 'paranomals' as well if they ever visited. Luckily it wasn't that bad yet, but she would wait with time. Huh? Oh someone's walking out of a car to the sign. Now there was a catch for the eye! She pressed up closer to the window, curious to what was happening. Oh they took the sign out! That could only have meant one thing to her, a grin growing upon her face. Someone had chosen the house, someone was moving in. Someone was about to meet a living hell...


	2. A new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did he ever ask to move? No. Not even his brother wanted to go. It was just part of life now, there wasn't anything he could do about it anymore...If only someone could listen to him for once, maybe things would be different.

Kankri sagged against the bedroom door behind him, painted wood slamming shut with his weight. He was tired, bone tired. Sick and tired of his family, his life. That wasn't to say that he found his life particularly dreadful or anything of the sort, but it was awfully tiresome being ignored all the time. Not even his father listened to him in his time of need. Kankri had no wish to switch schools, especially not during the middle of his senior year like they were, but his pleas proved unavailing. Oh no, Karkat had apparently come complaining to their father about all the things causing problems for him in their school, and it seemed that just like that they were moving, without Kankri's opinion being taken into consideration. 

Yes, they had bought a house, his mother had told him. A house he hadn't even seen yet. Karkat had seen it, but Kankri had been over at a friend's house that day, so he didn't tag along. His mother had said that they could turn over a new leaf. Kankri didn't buy it. It would have been a lie to say that he was at all 'enthusiastic about the trip and starting a new life' like his mother had said, but for the moment, he would just follow his father's advice and 'shut his damn mouth for once.' Though he knew that said parental figure did not mean those words in a rude or demeaning way, they still didn't sit right with him. What was worse, was that even though he had told his father about how such words were not pleasant for one to hear, and that he could easily offend someone with his poor choice of vocabulary, the man had the audacity to not only not apologize, but tell him to 'shut it' again!

It was things like this that really bothered him. 

So now, Kankri was left to his own devices to pack. They day before they were going to leave, at that! He had nearly resorted to pushing everything and anything into unlabeled boxes, but even in his own discontent, he was smarter than that. Thus began the tedious task of sorting through his belongings, deciding what he needed and what he didn't, what would stay and what would go, what would be packed and what would be donated or set out for trash. By the end of it all, Kankri had ten boxes for the new house, his bed and a blanket for the night, a bag for garbage, and several boxes to be sent to donation. 

Moving the boxes out of the room was the next step. By the time the Kankri had exited his room, most of the house had been cleared out. The couch and television had been moved from the family room into the truck, likely by his father alone. Being the ex-leader of a gang seemed to have its physical advantages, at the very least. It wasn't likely that Karkat was going to help in moving the furniture anyways. The younger Vantas was definitely capable of aiding their father in moving the entertainment center, oh yes, but that certainly didn't mean that he would actually do it. So, Kankri was forced to, lest his mother do it instead. 

By the end of the night, the truck was packed, the only things remaining in the house being the three beds they would sleep on that night. It was a bit difficult for Kankri to actually get to sleep that night. He was slightly worried about what was to come in their new home, but he was more feeling wronged than dolorous. In any case, after a long while of tossing and turning, Kankri finally fell asleep.  
The next day was simple. Wake up, get ready for the day, and then get the beds in the truck. When all was said and done, they were on the road, Slick and Karkat in the moving truck, Missy and Kankri in the car, leading the way. The trip was long and winded, as was whatever topic Kankri had decided to discuss with his mother along the way. Still she was better than most, nodding and commenting on what he had to say, only stopping hi a few ties when she had to pay attention to the road. Finally, after at least two hours, they pulled into a driveway. The house was clean and crisp, down to the very lawn. Freshly mowed, with a sign stating that the house was sold. Empty flowerbeds in the front, 'beaming with potential' according to his mother, and a huge tree out back. A tree that seemed perfect for climbing, were either of the Vantas boys into that sort of thing. They weren't of course, and Slick wasn't even bothered by that, like many fathers might have been. 

Out of the car, into the back of the truck, grabbing boxes and bringing them inside. It was everything in reverse now. After helping get some of the bigger furniture out and into the house, and his bed up to his room, it was time to start worrying about his own things. His room was bigger than his old one had been, which he wasn't so sure that was a good thing. It wasn't as cozy, he told himself. He nearly wanted to make himself miserable now. It wouldn't do much for changing the situation, but it might have made his brother feel bad about the whole thing. It took well into the night to set his room up, but Kankri had no problem with that. More time in his room meant less time he had to spend with them. Looking around the room one last time, he let out a sigh of relief, falling back on his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, might as well add this now. This is pretty much something off an RP i'm doing with someone on Cherubplay. Stabdads AU along with Haunted & Humanstuck. If they ever answer me I'll be sure to add it to the story. I wanted to do kind of a crackship (?) Nepeta listening to Kankri since others won't? Eh, it's weird but just an idea. It might take me some time to come up with chapters so, hope you all like the story and leave comments.  
> *Forgot to add before* Ms.Paint - Missy


	3. Hello!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry Kankri, someone will listen to you eventually! Even if it just so happens to be a ghost who is currently scaring you to no end, no worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Will add the second part to this chapter in another because my computer is being weird, I apologize for that)

This family seemed interesting at the least. Sure she had no real contact with them but with all the snooping and sneaking it shouldn't be too hard to get them out of HER household. It was nice though, not actually being alone anymore. She had her moments of mixed feelings for this family, each member caught her interest in a different way. The father, Slick, he would sure be a tough egg to crack. He had a scar on his eye, wearing that ridiculous hat. It was a silly hat to wear inside, this house meant to be lively. Not a serious place for some scar face buffoon. He seemed to shout a lot too, just like the youngest son. It hurt her ears a bit with all of the shouting, geez haven't the two ever heard of inside voice? The wife seemed to understand and it was quite shocking that she hadn't gone nuts from the shouting. How did she even marry this man? She must have seen something in this man that Nepeta couldn't.  
The wife, Missy, she seemed really nice. Quiet and sweet, a perfect mother figure. Almost like her own mother, yet no time to dwell onto the past. She had really light blonde hair, it was almost like her hair was white. She had a soft smile on her face and when Slick talked to her he seemed less shout and more talk. Like a dog, all bark and no bite, that's how it would be correct? Right...Eh, no bothers. She mostly resided in the kitchen and living room, setting things up left and right. This house once more had a home feeling and not so dead and dreary. It was lively once again. That was always nice.

Their son, the youngest. What was his name? She never really caught it due to his father shouting other quite rude names to the boy. After stalking him about for a few hours she finally learned some more. His name was Karkat, had an older brother Kankri, is sixteen and probably the cutest human she's ever seen. He's heading to her old school, Skaia. She remembered very little about the place except that it was large and cluttered. Have fun in a crowded hell you dork. He seemed to grumble a lot like a grumpy old cat, heh, cute admitting. Yet, falling head over heels for this boy? Eh, maybe as a close friend but not really a love interest. Maybe she could attempt to befriend the boy...in a hellish and possibly the cruelest way. Yes, perfect. Maybe fuck around with his reflection in the mirror and do the usual horror-movie cliche by writing messages on the wall with (fake) blood. Yep, that'd probably get him startled to the point he wasn't safe.  
She floated about for a while in the house, finally getting a flicker of the older brother. He seemed more serious than the rest, yet the slight bags under his eyes told another story. She followed him into his room, watching him flop onto the bed. So this was Kankri, huh? She poked around in his room, touching every object that caught her interest. She then turned her head to him once more, a frown growing on her face. He probably didn't ask to come here, probably wanted to stay back home wherever he used to live before. She could relate to that issue. Yet, something felt off. What was with the guy? New life, new adventure. Sure friends were gone but he could make others! Maybe with some of her friend's siblings back in highschool. Most of her friends had older siblings, yet she rarely got to meet them. Ah, you win some ya lose some. No biggie. After getting a closer look to him she grinned. An evil, nasty, horrible idea popped into her head. As he closed his eyes, it was the perfect time to take action.

"Hello!"


	4. Hello! (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing after part 1...

His eyes flew open from the greet, shooting straight up. Glancing over, he saw the girl standing before him. She wore a blue, dirtied cat hat with her short, black, messy hair. On her face were multiple freckles, she had a scar right along her nose. Her eyes were as white as the snow during winter season, with a light tint of olive. She wore a long, olive trench-coat with multiple rips and stains. God knows what those stains could be...The rest of her clothes had scratches and marks. One of her blue cat shoes was missing. The girl seemed to be real, yet how could he even tell? His jaw was still open and in shock. Who was this girl and where in the world did she even come from?!

"Wanna play with me?" She asked him, head tilted in a curious way. He backed up to the corner of his bed, trying to find words to say. Nothing came out of his mouth. A grin came onto her face. "What's wrong, Kankri? Cat got your tongue?"

"O-Okay...How..." He tried to form a sentence, taking some time to calm down. She almost seemed like a hallucination or a dream yet he was quite awake. After some time, he took a deep breath he finally spoke to the young girl.  
"W-Who are you?" 

"I'm Nepeta! Lets roleplay! I'll be you, and you be me!" She smiled brightly to him, her coat floating off of her. With one blink, the next thing he knew it was like a mirror staring right back at him. It was himself right in front of him, except much MUCH different. His body was covered in blood and his neck had a line along it. The reflection floated right along in front of him, a large smile on the face. He bit his tongue to stop himself from screaming. Oh god, what's happening to him? Who in the literal hell was this girl?!  
A demon.  
It had to be.  
That or a ghost who's come to torture him for whatever he's done in the past.

He began to make a run for the door, Nepeta stopping him along the way. Kankri yelped as he was tossed back to the bed, Nepeta laughing in his pain and confusion. This had to be fun for her, watching him be tortured. Kankri held his hands in front of him, waving them in a worried manner.

"Leave me alone! Just take what you want and go!" He shouted, the reflection stopping in her tracks. She returned to her normal form, frowning. Then her grin appeared once more as she neared near Kankri, reaching out a hand.

"Oh Kanrki...I just want to play..."

"And I don't want to!" Kankri swatted her hand away, smacking it. She winced back, rubbing her hand. Wait...Why did he just do that...Oh no.

"Why did you do that?" She asked, looking up to him with wide eyes. She neared once more, a large frown on her face. The lights began to flicker in the room, boxes glowed as they were lifted up off the ground. Her white eyes began to shimmer olive and glow as bright as a light bulb. "ANSWER ME!" She shouted at him, baring her sharp fangs. Well not really, they were just like normal teeth. Her canines seems much longer and sharper though.

Kankri screamed for help, grabbing a book and tossing it at her. She blocked it off, tossing it right back at him. Foot steps could be heard nearing his room, Nepeta stopped her games. Everything seemed to stop in that moment, the boxes fell. The lights stopped flickering and Nepeta backed away. She flicked her tongue at him before disappearing through the walls, his brother entering the room.

"What the hell are you screaming about!" He looked around, only to find a Kankri curled up in his bed. He looked pale and afraid. Karkat entered his room, looking around. Nothing looked out of the ordinary so what in the hell was wrong with his doofus of a brother. Kankri quickly leaped off the bed and pulled Karkat over, looking around like a scared dog.  
"What's wrong, see a ghost or something? You sure as fuck look like you have." He was curious, what was his brother freaking so much about.

"Karkat, you know mother doesn't like that language. Also, don't joke about that at all." He sternly told his brother to quit his games, still looking around.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Anyways, Mom says get your ass in bed and go to sleep. Night you freak..." He grumbled, leaving the frightened Kanrki alone once more in his room. He looked around once more before changing and crawling into his bed. It took some time before he could fall asleep, Nepeta peering through the walls again. Aw, he was asleep! Probably tired from playing with her...dang it. She grinned and left his room once more.  
She'd probably play with him again later, right after she got some time to herself and his brother...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I won't be able to update for a while, I apologize for that. I'll update once I'm done coming back from Scotland!!)


	5. A different introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a (not so) lovely breakfast the kitchen, Kankri makes his way upstairs to prepare to another morning of nothing. On his way he just so happens to run into a familiar face. Karkat just happens to run into Kankri and his friend, now it's just a wild chase for answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from Scotland! Loved it there, wish to go again. Hope you enjoy the new chapter. [I`m literally posting this from my shit DSI XL...hope you enjoy]

After what seemed to be the most hectic night, the sun finally shone over the house top as it welcomed a new day. One only hopes it's not as bad as one can think...

The first one up from the crazed night was Missy, possibly the earliest riser in the family that usually slept til afternoon. It was a fresh start as she headed down the stairs to the kitchen,making the lovely smell of coffee and stepping outside in the fresh, cool air. It was a mystery as to why she would step outside in pajamas but the boys knew better than to ask a stupid question. After a quick sniff of morning air, noises of birds that would make any person to tell them to shut up, and a cup of coffee, she instantly got to making breakfast. The smell of bacon and pancakes began to waft throughout the house, rising the boys from their slumber. Slick was the first one to actually get up afterwards, heading down and greeting Missy with a kiss.

"Morning." He grabbed a plate and began to eat with a happy, blushing Missy. It took a while but finally Kankri managed to get up and out of bed, hair disheveled and tired eyes. He trudged down to the stairs, taking a few looks around to make sure the ghost wasn't around. The last thing needed after a night of terror was a morning of terror and screaming parents. He greeted his mother and father, grabbing the breakfast and eating. Karkat was the last to come down after Kankri, giving a nod as a greet. Slick picked up a piece of bacon and looked to Kankri.

"What's with you kid? Heard ya scream like you saw a g-" He stopped when Karkat waved his hand to him, telling him not to bring up that. He didn't want to hear another rant by him, like last night wasn't enough. Sure it technically wasn't a rant but he'd rather not hear his brother begin to tell his father off about joking about a ghost. Then it'd be a never ending yell and yet it was only the morning. Missy looked a bit worried and kissed the two younger boys on their heads. She began to make Slick's coffee, he usually needed it before getting through the day or it would have been hell.

"It was nothing...Just a mistake." Kankri replied to his father, voice drained. Slick rolled his eyes and continued with eating. After a while of cleaning, eating and setting things up it finally meant some alone time for everyone. Karkat zoomed upstairs, followed by Kankri. He could hear his door shut when racing into his room, slamming it as if he actually had something important to do. Heh. Kanrki went to his room and grabbed some clothes, ans headed straight off to the bathroom. After a nice shower, hair and teeth brushing he got out. As heading down to his room, a voice was heard faintly.

"No...Yes...Maybe?"

Kankri followed the sound quietly and neared the corner to his brother's room. When turning his head to the room he gasped, having to quickly slap his hand over his mouth. Right in front of the door was the ghost girl, Nepeta. She was walking back and forth, deciding how to scare him. "Knock and run, hide in mirror, scare him with new reflection! Yet, there are many faults in this...dang it!" She hissed quietly to herself, looking at the door and back to the wall. This was a hard thing to do. Kankri quickly hid before he could be seen, knowing he had to get her away from Karkat's room. He looked around, finding a small coin on the ground. Better than nothing he decided. Picking up the coin and with the right angle, he threw it to the wall.

Klink!

"Huh?" Nepeta turned her head to the noise, beginning to follow it. Kankri ran and grabbed the coin and went down the hallways, continuing to hit the coin on the walls for the noise to get her to follow. She followed towards the closet, looking around. Where the hell was it coming from? Fucking hell...She continued to follow anyway, unable to let go of the curiosity that was that noise. It was becoming annoying after sometime until the final ding. She zoomed to the noise, down on the ground and looking at the penny. She floated it up with a tilted head and confused expression. She didn't make the penny move, so who did?

"Ahem..."

With one turn, right in front of her was Kankri. She looked to her surroundings, oh great. It was his room again. Kankri instantly shut the door and glared at her. The hell was that for? Like a door was going to stop her...Yet the look on his face certainly made her a bit nervous. What was this guys deal? One moment he's quivering in fear like a frightened animal and the next thing, he's Wonder Boy. Kankri stepped near her, crossing his arms.

"Listen here...Nepeta was it? You may throw my things around. You can slam me into a wall for all I can care but do NOT mess with Karkat or so help me I will exterminate you from this household. Now, lets get some questions out of the way here. Who are you? Why are you here? What do you want from us?" Kankri looked furious that his brother was about to be messed with. Nepeta was still slouched down, penny in the air. At least she got a better look at him than before. She could notice the light freckles on his darkened face. It was a mystery to the eyes yet, no time to ask about looks. Nepeta finally got to her feet, having to look up to him. She was tiny, and boy was he tall.

"Well, my name is Nepeta Leijon! Also you exterminating me will be a toughy...see it's not like the movies kid." She gave a flick of his nose, booping it upwards. Kankri was a bit shocked but rubbed his nose. Kankri growled under his breath, this girl was seriously becoming a bother to him.

"I'm older than you..." He interrupted her, making her frown.

"Okay smarty pants. Still, it'll be hard to do even if you try to find away. You're kind of stuck with me...Anyways to answer your other questions. Why am I here? I died here...well near here. This used to be my family's house and you're living in MY room. I don't want anything from you or your weird family but peace and quiet. Now do me the biggest favor in the world and GET. OUT." Nepeta bared her fangs at him. Kankri was determined to understand what this girl wanted and he sure wasn't about to go down without a fight with it.

"Well I'm sorry I cannot fulfill your wish of being alone. Still, why can't you leave us be? What have we ever do-"

"It's not that!" Nepeta screamed at him, her body glowing. She sighed and calmed down, before continuing on with her explanation. "I CAN'T leave until my final wish is fulfilled...it won't be completed though considering I can't even leave this damned place."

Final wish? Kankri became confused in an instant. What was this girl's wish? To see her lover, get something back that she lost? Well he would ask if he could but his mouth seemed to be zipped shut as everything processed to him. This girl wanted to go in peace...so what was standing in her way of leaving to fulfill her so wish? A thought popped into his head...maybe the wish had to take place here? It could be so, yet he had to know more before actually getting a good solution. Then it would come to having to the fixing of the problem at hand.

"Then what is it?" He asked finally, tugging at his sleeves. It was crazy to think but he was ACTUALLY having a conversation with a ghost. Nepeta, who was now looking to the ground, sighed deeply and mumbled 'It's hopeless...' Something was pressuring this girl. Why wouldn't she just crack open already and spill the non-existent can of beans that just so happened to be the truth. Kankri sighed and messed with his hair a bit.

"Please just answer me..." Kankri put his face right under the girl's, giving her a bit of a shock. This guy wasn't actually scared of her now...but maybe even interested or worried. Why?

Nepeta sighed, deciding to answer him. "My final wish is to see my sister, or even my cousin Equius again. You can't fulfill that though, no one can. My sister moved away and my cousin...I have no clue where he is." Nepeta wanted to break down at that moment. God she hated this guy now, he brought back her memories. The accident...the screaming...why can't they all leave now?! Her rage began to make her glow brightly, lifting up things again. Kankri panicked...not again! He tried to think of ways to calm her down, looking about the room.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bring anything painful back, or trigger you! Please just calm down." He shouted then tried to relax his voice, slowly crouching to the ground in order to keep her from hitting him in case things got out of hand. Nepeta slowly calmed down, taking deep breaths and stared at him with a frown. She just wanted to be alone at this point...until the door clicked open. Stumbling in the room was the brother Vantas...Karkat.

"Kankri...who the he-" His voice stopped, jaw hanging open. Kankri turned his head to Karkat, back at Nepeta, then back at Karkat. No words came out, only silence was filling his opened mouth. Karkat, who was standing in a 'I'm Crabby!' shirt with black shorts and disheveled hair was now backing away slowly. Kankri quickly got to his feet, stepping towards Karkat.

"Karkat...listen to me. Just, don't scream okay? Don't scream...there is a very well explained explanation to this whole mess now if you just be so kind to step in here, we can all talk this out without anyone having to deal with this who mess. Just please brother, come on inside. Nepeta, come on. Tell him it's okay..." Kankri tried to cool Karkat who pointed to Nepeta then back at Kankri. Nepeta was at a loss of words. What should she do? She could help him clam down, yet she was still quite upset from the recent events that had just happened. She hissed at the brother, chasing him down. Karkat screamed and tripped backwards, crawling backwards to his room. Kankri began to make his way to Karkat, shouting at Nepeta as well.

"Nepeta! You. Are. Not. HELPING! Will you- Karka- Nepeta stop it!" Kankri shouted, Karkat finally getting to his feet and making a run for it. Nepeta chased him down, followed by Kanrki. The boy ran in and slammed the door open, then shut once more. He looked around for somewhere to hide but it was too late. Nepeta floated inside, baring her sharp fangs making Karkat fall backwards from shock. Kankri opened the door and hovered over Karkat. He glared at Nepeta, trying to get Karkat away from the scene. He whispered to stay still and don't say a word.

"Nepta stop it right now! Do you hear me? You said you wouldn't harm my brother." Oh wait...no she didn't. He mentally face palmed himself for that mistake, Karkat following Kankri's orders and remaining still. His mind was at a blank, still trying to figure out what was happening. Kankri continued to shout at Nepeta for her to get away, Nepeta refusing to follow his orders. It eventually angered her so much, she began to shout back at him.

"Why should I have to leave? THIS IS MY HOUSE!"

"I don't care! You are frightening Karkat and if you don't pipe down I WILL have to use force."

"Pfft. Force? Really Kankri? Wow, I didn't think you were *THAT* much of an idiot. You can't use force on me...I'M. FUCKING. DEAD."

"That force just so happens to be me knowing how to help you out by the way!"

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE HELL UP FOR ONE FUCKING MOMENT?!" Karkat shouted, tugging at his hair with his eyes shut tightly. Kankri and Nepeta both piped down and stared at him. Silence filled the room, no noise was made. Kankri and Nepeta were now face to face, baring their claws. Karkat stood up and looked at the both of them, breath unsteady and shaky. "Kankri...You better tell me WHAT IN THE FUCK is going on or so help me I will get Mom." Karkat growled at Kankri. Then his red face turned to Nepeta who was shocked and floating back a bit. This kid was fucking nuts.

"AND YOU!" Karkat pointed to her, her eyes widening. "Nepeta, right? I don't give a flying flip if this is YOUR house, but if you do us all a damn favor and let my talkative brother speak maybe we can all get this settled out...what ever you are..." Karkat recoiled a bit from the appearance of the girl. Kankri sighed and began to explain everything to Karkat with detail, Nepeta adding in some parts as well so the whole story was settled out. Karkat had finally calmed down at the point once everything was settled down, Nepeta sighed and explained their whole introduction. Karkat stretched out his arms with a yawn.

"Okay, so what was your whole big plan?" Karkat looked to Kankri. Usually he wasn't interested in whatever his brother had to explain to him and sometimes his lectures were jaw dropping from how much he talked. Kankri looked to Nepeta then explained.

"My plan is we find out who her sister is and where we can find her. Then we bring her over here and when Nepeta sees her and they finally talked we'll be rid of her for good. No offense in anyway." Nepeta nodded in response, agreeing with the plan. Kankri looked to Karkat, his expression was a bit twisted in a way. As if confused and acceptable to the plan at the same time.

"Okay. What about the sister though? You know you just can't randomly talk to her out of the blue and say, 'Hey I'm Kankri. Your sister is haunting our house so why don't you move your ass on over here and fix up are little problem! Yeah thanks.'" Karkat rolled his eyes from the huge hole in the plan. Nepeta began to plot it down in thought, slamming her fist into her other hand as if having an idea. The two boys turned their attention to her, a smile on her face.

"Listen, I know you two idiots just got here," They frowned at her calling them idiots. They were trying to help her and in response there were insults. Sure they got them from their father plenty of times but coming from someone who wasn't him was just being rude. Karkat and Kankri wanted to say something but they also didn't want to risk loosing their lives to a dead girl. "But please! You have to get my sister, if not her, my cousin Equius! Or Horrus though were not THAT closely attached. Listen, when my mom and sister left they said they were heading off to a better place. One with sun. That could mean a few places, yet if Kankri can get contact of her then I'll leave you guys be. For now though untill that moment, you guys are stuck with me."

"I guess we have no other choice then," Kankri sighed and smoothed out his ruffled hair. "Nepeta's right. Until I can get a meeting with her sister or we figure something out this is where things are to be left at the moment. So, we're going to get somethings settled out. Especially with you missy." Kankri pointed to Nepeta, making her roll her eyes.

"First off, we're going to have to keep you out of the way of mother and father. That means no talking until night or when we're in a room alone together. No being seen by our parents of else plan has gone and failed and you can't rest in peace. I'm assuming...Now, this also goes out to you dear brother," He turned to Karkat. "We can't have Nepeta being seen or else we can't help her out. Now Nepeta, can you please enlighten and inform me as to how things go around this area. If it's too much to say then we can talk privately in my room until quandaries and shenanigans can all be thoroughly set out. I wouldn't want to have another accident as to before and certainly don't want to upset you again. This is your house and we humbly accept your rules and procedures. We must work all together so Karkat I expect you to li-"

"Kankles are you going to keep yapping on and on or are you going to be courteous enough to shut up and listen to me?" Nepeta was a bit shocked at how much he talked, Karkat looking at Nepeta in shock that she actually got him to shut up from one of his never ending talks. 

"If you really want to know so much, here's what I can tell you. Kankri is correct about us talking. I promise not to scare you guys anymore, also...there are some kids you might meet at school Karkat." Nepeta turned to face him. She explained how the kids used to tease and taunt her and if he were to ever have them over she warns they might freak out and tell his parents. "I'm assuming your parents will purrobably ignore them though. Meow, Kankri. There is something you can do that might help..." Nepeta floated off for a moment, coming back with a blue cat hat. Almost like the one she wore on her head, that was now currently missing. She handed it to him and continued. "If you carry some sort of part from this house, I can follow you around. I won't disturb you guys fur a while and if you need me just squeeze the hat and I'll come." Nepeta gave a smile to him, he gave a nod in return.

"Nepeta...did you just use cat puns?" Karkat asked.

"Oh shut up." Nepeta stuck her tongue out and disappeared off. Kankri and Karkat were now left standing alone in Karkat's room, staring at each other. They both sighed and flopped down on the wall.

Now all that was left to do was hope and wait.


	6. Would you care to talk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few months of settling in it seems they still have no lead onto Nepeta's sister or cousin. Kankri becomes forgetful of promises and raises suspicion to his friends for asking about ghostly history in the town. Upon returning home he is greeted with and upset Nepeta and a project due in a few days. While working on the project the two seem to begin getting a closer bond, along with sharing their thoughts. Apologies and promises are thrown at one another. Maybe things were going to get better after all.

At least seven months had passed since they met the girl that was now part of their house. They each followed the rules, sharing information that they had gathered from school and on the internet. She tried to help out as much as she could to the two, even if becoming difficult to deal with. There was lots of bickering, shouting, and sometimes throwing of objects (mostly from the girl). Yet they still got along, giving smiles and sharing laughs. Karkat and Nepeta had bonded over video games which led Nepeta to possessing the TV and becoming part of the shows. He would laugh and watch her mess with the screen, same with his laptop. At times when she left, he'd have to restart which would piss him off to no end. Kankri and Nepeta both talked over information, she'd give him smiles and sometimes got one in return. It was quite boring though when they weren't around...

"Porrim was that really necessary?" Kankri frowned at the girl who had just given him a flick to the head. He rubbed the pain away. She was much taller than him, he was the shortest of their group of friends. She had curly black hair, piercings on her face and tattoos on her arms and neck. They swirled, almost looking as if the darkness was trying to possess her body in the way. She was always dressed to impress, yet she acted like a mother. She would constantly coon over him, trying to help him in anyway she could. He found it somewhat helpful, yet the mothering was annoying as hell and certainly unwanted.

"Kankri, you've been asking about the town a lot lately. Especially about the ghostly history. I'm worried, you know you can tell me anything right?" Porrim gave him a worried look, looking down to the soul before her. He sighed and messed with the sweater he was wearing before nodding.  
"For goodness sake Kanny, you're asking about it a ton. I'm worried you might be getting it from the Megido's or something. Have you not been sleeping enough?" She lifted his face up only to have it shaken away. When would she understand NOT to touch him!

"Porrim, you know very well that I don't liked to be touched. You ALSO know I don't like that nickname very well whatsoever. Anyways I am sleeping perfectly fine. I have only been curious due to the fact that I am only new in this area. There is nothing wrong with know at least a little bit about your history from coming from a different area and moving into a new one." He huffed, only to have the girl tap her foot. She was quite upset with him and if the furrowing of her eyebrows didn't say so then what else did? Maybe the giant frown she was giving him, certainly that was the case. The two were waiting at the bus stop in order to head home, Kankri fixing a bit of hair she had been messing with earlier. What was her deal? Why couldn't she just leave him alone when saying he was fine? He had been sleeping much better when talking to the ghost girl.

"Kankri, seriously. I am worried about you, and so help me if you don't tell me what is going on I WILL follow you back home and find out for myself. You cannot lie to me either, you and I both know that never works. You're the worst lair in existence I swear." She rolled her eyes as the bus neared to the stop. As it approached the two got on, sitting down beside one another. He sighed, shaking his head. Never giving up. He didn't want to spill the truth about Nepeta, she'd say he was crazy. She was probably one of the only people he could tolerate at this point in time. Sure he cared for his friends, yet she was the only one who would constantly try to make sure he was fine. He didn't need to have another mother, one was already enough.  
"Kankri."

"Porrim." He went back at her, refusing to speak at any point besides that. They sat in silence for several minutes until it finally came to Kankri's stop. He stood up, waving goodbye to Porrim before getting off and walking the rest of the way back to the house. He heard the leaves under his feet crunch, letting his mind wander. It was nice for her to care but the mothering had to stop! It was becoming annoying to feel as if though you were having a second mom who just so happens to be your friend. Sigh, oh well at least it was all over. Strange thing though, he felt like he was forgetting something...That feeling had been bugging him all day and couldn't shake it off of him. What had he forgotten that was so important? It wasn't Karkat. He didn't come home with Kankri, usually hanging around his friends. He'd come home late but at this point everyone was used to that situation. Except him of course, Kankri was always nervous something bad was going to happen to the younger Vantas and he wouldn't be there to protect him like he probably should. But as usually he would return fine and still grumpy. Yep, it became home already. As he walked along the path he couldn't help but to look up at his bedroom window, sure enough there was the young girl waiting for the two.  
He admitting to feeling bad. Even though they had become friends (at least that's what he thought) she still had to wait for them. She wasn't able to come outside with them, only remaining in the house...No there had to be more. He'd probably try to remember it later, that or he'd have to ask Nepeta about the whole 'ghosts and the outside world' deal again. He walked up and into the house, taking off his shoes with a sigh. Right at that moment, she appeared. The girl looked angry at him, but at least she was clean now. She wasn't covered in blood from when they first met. With her powers she was able to change the blood to nothing and even her outfits. That was kind of good he guessed, knowing it wouldn't be pleasant to be covered in blood all the time. She gave a huff to him, tapping her foot on the ground.

"Is something the matter Nepeta?" He asked the girl, a bit concerned. Why was she so angry? Oh dear goodness did something happen when he wasn't around?! Was it something that happened this morning? Did Karkat hurt her in some way, oh dear...did HE do something?! Every moment grew more and more worrisome, he followed the girl as she stormed off from him with a huff. They went up the stairs and into the bedroom, Kankri dropping his stuff on the ground when trying to get her attention. He wished he could turn her around to face him, alas that would probably result in anger and possibly him just sticking a hand through her. He got an idea, grabbing the blanket and wrapping it around her waist with a knot. She squeaked, looking at him as he pulled her near.  
"I apologize for that wholeheartedly but I would really like you to inform me as to why you are ignoring my questions." He kept her close, afraid of what she would say. He was quite glad though that she was small for her size and easy to pull. She turned to him with a huff, looking away from him. This began to worry him to no end now, he was close to begging her to tell him. No, he couldn't beg for information.  
"Nepeta, I will stop pestering you if you can at least give me a hint as to what seems to be bothering your soul. Was it something that happened this morning?" He whispered to her, only to get a small nod. His shoulders dropped a bit as he untied the knot and let her free. She gave him a glare before moving over to his desk and stared down at something. He followed along to see what she happened to bring her gaze upon. When looking do-Oh. OH. The blue cat hat had rested right there, right on his desk where he said he'd pick it up to take. He had promised her yesterday he'd allow her to come along after a long time of 'I'm worried they'll see you and freak out.' Guilt then struck him down like a bullet.

"Nepeta I'm sorry, I completely forgot. Please, do accept my apology. I never meant to leave you here alone." Kankri looked to the spirit who seemed more pissed off than before. Here it goes...

"Sorry?! Kankri I have been waiting my whole dead fucking LIFE for you to take the dumb thing and let me be outside. Wanna know how horrible it is to see you give something special to someone and expecting them to actually use it, only to find out that they haven't done shit about it for the last few months!? It's extremely difficult to face with it and every time you forget or leave it behind it grows worse and worse. Tell me, when are you actually just going to shut up, deal with it, and trust me enough to know I won't cause any trouble?" She grew furious at him, her hands turning to fists. She had been waiting for a long while to actually be able to see the outside once again and that chance was then crushed by a human she'd have to be dealing with for the rest of her time. Kankri shrunk back a bit when her talking had turn to shouting and anger. He disliked it when the girl grew angry...It was not the best thing in the world.

"Nepeta, I PROMISE you tomorrow that I will take the hat tomorrow!" He tried to make the girl forgive him, her rage seeming to cool. Kankri sighed and headed towards his desk. Nepeta remained floating around his room and staring at the blanket he tied her with. It was strange...how could any living thing touch her? The three had been trying to figure it out and just agreed that it had to deal with some sort of special connection each other. It was better than freaking out about it for weeks on end, best to just say something and get it over with. Toss it out the window! Out of mind now. Kankri sat down in the chair at his desk, deciding to get to work on research for a school project he had to work on. He almost instantly got to work, typing away lightning fast. Nepeta would peer over his shoulder every once in a while to see what he was working on, certainly not knowing of her presence.  
It seemed like an hour had passed before Kankri had taken a break from his work. He rubbed his eyes tiredly with a yawn...could Porrim possibly be right? No, there was no way she could be right about him being tired! Maybe it was just from staring at the computer screen for a while, yeah that was it. He swiveled his chair around to meet the gaze of the ghost girl. She was floating upside down, walking on the ceiling out of boredom. Kankri rolled his eyes in amusement and looked up to her. When catching his gaze, it felt like she had something on her mind. He couldn't shake that feeling off, knowing something had to be pestering the young one.

"Is something wrong?" Nepeta asked, Kankri getting out of his thoughts. He realized he probably looked a little weird to just being staring at her without saying anything. "Let me guess," Nepeta quit her fun and stood on the floor, crossing her arms. "I'm becoming a distraction and you want me to leave?" She sighed.

What? What in the world made the girl think such a thing? Kankri quickly shook his head, trying to ease the girl before she got into a fit again. One thing he noted was that they'd certainly have to teach her to relax. It must be tough though to be through so much so fast...one minute there was emptiness and solitude only the next minute to be surrounded by people who you never had met before. So much to take in all at once...maybe that was the reason she was so angry all the time. Maybe it was all just because she didn't know how exactly to react to such a thing. That would explain so much about her instantly.

"No, you're fine. I'm just a bit exhausted from staring at the screen. My fingers are a bit tired as well from typing away." He spoke calmly to her, the girl realizing she might have been too far ahead. She mumbled a quick apology to him and sat down on the ground. Well the house seemed silent and no brother or parents around to call him away. Maybe now was the best time to ask her a bit about her life before, get some new information of her memories. If the ghost was willing to cooperate of course.  
"Nepeta, I'm curious...do you know where your sister or mother might have gone? I know you mentioned a place with sun, sure it seemed like a good narrowing down at the time, but that doesn't really help with limiting the location of them."

Nepeta tapped her chin in thought before shaking her head.  
"No idea. My mom would show a few pictures here and there to my sister but I never got the chance to see them. California maybe?" She sighed. "I wish I did...my mom seemed to shut the computer down though as soon as she showed the pictures. It was like she knew I was there and didn't want me to know where they were going. Maybe she thought it would just upset me? I don't know." Kankri felt a piece of his heart break at the sight of her. She seemed so down now, as if she wasn't a ghost but now a corpse that lay in the room. So downbeat and dead...lifeless. He was almost tempted to get her angry just to see her move again. He closed his eyes in thought once more. They had tried everything to look for the sister or cousin, not finding any good sources. It seemed that their own social networks were shut down to avoid dealing with comments of sorrow and pain. They didn't want to relive the memory once more, they only wanted peace. Every time he asked Nepeta she would shake her head and tell of her forgotten memory. There had to be something though!

"Kankri...I have something I want to ask you." Nepeta spoke up, his eyes opening to look down to her. He nodded his head for her to speak, not wanting her to feel like she couldn't ask anything. If they were going to be stuck together a while they might as well act as normal people. In his eyes, sure he saw a spirit, but a spirit of a living person. He didn't dare to treat her differently, wanting her to see that. Yet, it seemed she didn't trust others so easily.  
"Why does no one exactly...listen to you? I hear what you say and it seems a lot of people just call you being talkative and buzz kill. Why do they say that?" She asked. Kankri clicked his tongue, not wanting to say what he knew. He wasn't exactly bothered by it but...maybe Nepeta would listen? It was worth a shot it seemed.

"I guess it's because I just...do. I care for my friends and I don't want them to feel hurt in anyway. I don't want my friends to be upset, I don't want my family to be upset either. Why do you think I get cautious with my words and ask if things are wrong? When I see someone doing something wrong I correct them, I try to tell them what they had done to upset any person and don't wish for others to get angry. Yet it seems others don't have the patience to listen...I mean sure I have my friends who will listen but it doesn't seem often. I wonder if they even do listen to me at all or just pretend to. I feel as if though they think I have no time with them, I'm wasting my breath on ever single word I say. That's...okay though. It makes me feel alright to know I at least got my words out instead of bottled up inside and leave them somewhere to the side." He took a breath and relaxed, not realizing he had been shaking a bit from going into the detail. "I wish they would listen though...I wish others would listen and make the right choices instead of making mistakes that harm others. I don't want that. I want others to hear what I say and see what others may see through different eyes. To know what it's like to hear the words they had spoken and see how it would affect them if people traded places."  
"That's why...I guess people call me talkative. They can call me all these names but I will still stand tall. I won't let them get me down, I will stand with my head held high and not let others get hurt. If they are afraid to stand for themselves...then I wish to stand for them."

Silence. Silence filled the room as they both took in the words. Nepeta stared at him wide eyed as if she was staring into a beautiful picture. Into a master piece. Kankri stopped shaking by then, wondering how the girl would react. Did she even listen to him? It seemed like it...

"You know...it's funny. The last part you said...kind of reminds me of my sister. She stood high and wouldn't let others get her down from her flaws. I didn't see them as flaws though, I saw them as beautiful mistakes. You see, my sister was deaf. I'm not, everyone was confused as to why she was. My sister would tell me it was because of an ear infection but it seemed that the reason would change every time someone asked. There was no real answer. Others would say stuff behind her back and call her icky names but she kept her head held high. She didn't care what others thought..." Nepeta smiled and shook her head at the memories that came flooding back in waves.  
"You remind me of her..."

Nepeta slowly stood up and walked to Kankri with a smile. He feared that maybe he had upset her from bringing back a memory but instead of a slap or a wicked move she just stood there. He mentally prepared himself for what was to come...

"Wait!" Nepeta spoke up, he stopped and looked to her. She looked relaxed and composed. Her glow was soft and her voice was sweet. It didn't want to bring harm or wish a powerful curse be brought upon his home.  
"I'm...sorry. For what I've done before. I was just really upset and I didn't know ho-"

"Nepeta." Kankri spoke up and got her attention. She blinked in confusion only to have a small smile given to her. "It's fine, I understand."  
The girl let her tensed shoulders sag down...things would be fine. Kankri stretched out and looked to the clock. His parents would be home in a few minutes, making him frown. A part of him wanted to continue talking to Nepeta and getting closer but it seemed that was saved for another. He informed Nepeta of the time, the girl nodded and told she'd head to Karkat's room. Kankri nodded and faced his computer once again, ready to get back to work. Just as he was about to type he heard her call his name.

"Yes?" He asked and turned to her.

A small silence was around until her back was to the door.  
"If you ever need someone to talk to...I can always listen."

His eyes went wide but slowly he nodded. A leap in his heart told him things would get better...things were going to be okay.

"And I to you." He replied, watching the girl disappear with a smile. He sighed and went back to work on the project. Typing away at his paper he couldn't help but grin the whole way through...  
Everything was going to be alright. Even through the dead silence, both were sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT HAS BEEN A WHILE SINCE THE UPDATE AND I APOLOGIZE FOR THAT. I have recently just moved and still trying to adjust into the new place, along with getting through school work @-@
> 
> Thank you though to those who have been waiting patiently for my continuing story and I'm so happy you have stayed this long into the tale! Hugs and kisses to you all! <33


End file.
